Endearment
by EclecticRegard
Summary: He couldn't explain his feelings, didn't even bother to try. And the judge didn't bother to ask him to. TurpinSweeney fluff


_I'm getting inspired to do everything that isn't what I should be doing (namely finishing my other stories)! Oh well. We all get TurpinSweeney fluff as a result._

WARNING: This contains slash, as in a male-male pairing. If you don't like that sort of thing, you don't have to read and certainly don't flame me about it. Also contains OOC-ness and fluff.

NOTE: So, I did a bit of research and found out that Johnny Depp is younger than Alan Rickman. In my mind that means that Sweeney is younger than the judge. So if you see the phrase "the younger man" know I mean Sweeney, which would make "the older man" Judge Turpin (duh). Also, I read somewhere that Depp's eyes are brown and Rickman's are hazel and Depp is about 5'9" and Rickman is about 6'1", so that means that the same Depp-Sweeney and Rickman-Turpin rules apply.

**Endearment**

It was nearing the end of the week and the judge still hadn't shown up for his usual shave. The break in routine had the Demon Barber on edge, worried that something had happened to the man. How would he get his revenge otherwise? Or, as he had been thinking lately, how would he see the newest object of his hidden affections?

Sweeney Todd stared out the window of his shop, his typical blank expression masking his face. The night was foggy, he noted. The judge wouldn't likely venture out just for a shave. That meant yet another lonely night, watching and waiting.

He heard the soft jingle of his door bells and whirled around. A flood of relief washed over him when he found himself staring at Judge Turpin.

The judge blinked, taken aback by the raw need he saw flash in the barber's eyes, only for it to disappear as quickly as it had come.

"Your honor... I was wondering when you would be able to come for your appointment." the younger man stated quietly, turning to ready his work implements.

"Mr. Todd...?" the judge trailed off. It looked as though the other man's shoulders were shaking.

"I... I do apologize, sir. I'm just a bit tired is all."

"Do not put up a front with me. I do not appreciate it." Turpin said coolly, frowning.

"I was worried... you'd forgotten to come." Sweeney admitted, turning around to face the older man.

There it was. That look of raw need again. Quickly, the judge understood what was going on. For the first time in his life, he had no idea how to react.

The two men stared at each other in silence, dark eyes locked with hazel ones.

Finally, the judge moved towards Sweeney, stopping when they were standing but a foot apart. "How long?" he asked quietly.

"Since your first visit."

"... I cannot offer you my heart. Not yet."

"'Not yet'?" Sweeney blinked in utter surprise.

"The time may come, some day." A hand reached out, ghosting over the slighter man's cheek, "However... I can offer physical comfort and perhaps even affections."

"Anything your honor has to offer, I will accept." His eyes closed, reveling the the slight touch.

Suddenly the judge's lips were pressing against his. The kiss was sweet and slow, unlike anything either man could have imagined. The judge smelled so wonderfully of powder and his own musky scent that Sweeney couldn't place a name to. His lips were soft and gentle, just as he had thought they would be countless times.

Sweeney's hand trailed up the judge's arm before settling on his face. He rubbed the stubble on the other man's face, enjoying the little prickle he felt.

Slowly, Turpin pulled back, "I think... I shall come again another day."

"Wh-Why? I can still... shave you..."

"But then I wouldn't have an excuse to come and see you again, now would I? Besides... you don't seem to mind my stubble." He wasn't smiling, but his face was kind, loving even, all the same. He ran a thumb over Sweeney's lower lip before turning and exiting the shop.

"Good lord..." Sweeney whispered breathlessly. That was definitely an act he would like to perform again soon.

-----

_I just kept imagining Alan Rickman's voice while writing this, since I was listening to a Family Guy parody of his answering machine a bit ago. _


End file.
